


Молчание тьмы произнесло правду

by winni_w, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Series: Советский Солдат [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), LOVE DEATH + ROBOTS (Cartoon), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Angst, Gen, LoveDeathRobots!AU, Memory Loss, Neural Synesthesia, Soviet Union, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: 1954 год. Зимний Солдат и отряд специального назначения зачищают где-то в Сибири следы черного ритуала, который несколько лет назад пошел по кривой.(По мотивам 18 серии Love, Death and Robots)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers (mention)
Series: Советский Солдат [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670692
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Молчание тьмы произнесло правду

**Author's Note:**

> Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс был американцем. Следовательно, требовалось научить его русскому языку. Этим занимались те же люди, что придумали мнемонический код. Справились они с этим успешно, используя богатый запас из русской литературы — прозы и стихов. Проблема была в том, что Солдат регулярно проходил перезагрузку: электрошок, криокамера, психотические препараты. Мозги не очень хорошо реагировали на это. В итоге в голове у Зимнего образовалась смысловая каша, когда грамматически и синтаксически все правильно, но со смыслом очень странно.

«Смерть не закончится». Это очевидно, хотя и неясно, откуда Зимний знал. Просто приближался финал похода, и спустя долгие недели зимнего леса Солдат осознавал, что смерть будет всегда. Один из тех, кто был в его отряде, умер в стычке с котенком бездны. Зубастая тварь из ада раскрошила челюстями голову, как спелый арбуз. Только брызнули в стороны мозги и кровь.  
  
Следом за товарищем брызнула кровь твари — потому что в ее голове вдруг появилась дырка от пули. Пуля, вылетев, влепилась в ствол березы, выбив щепки. Щепки упали на снег. На плечо Солдата упала тяжелая рука.  
  
— Молодца! — радостно прогудел большой Савин, на голову выше Солдата и на две головы — всех остальных в отряде. — От это по-нашему, по-советски!  
  
— Эйфория жалкой пыли не имеет значения, если не сломать себе голову, — пусто сказал Зимний, убирая пистолет в кобуру. Савин поперхнулся и убрал руку. Задумался.  
  
— Не скрыпи мозгами, — посоветовал Малята, черноволосый, востроглазый бес с юга, даже зимой в Сибири щеголявший лихо заломленной шапкой и кудрявым чубом. — Это ж наш Солдат.  
  
И Малята умрет. Зимний просто знал. Из ниоткуда знал, что в конце похода все сломают себе головы. Все умрут. И, следовательно, смысл всего похода — в том, чтобы все умерли. Но Солдат не должен этому помогать. Значит, эйфория тут нужна так же сильно, как труп дерева, плод цветка и соли, и слюна голубого неба с их глазами, и губы льва, и благословения.  
  
«Мертвые — это те, кто умер, включая смерть, привязанность и романтику, и которые остались нерожденными и не состоящими в браке. Они мертвы, они только встают и растут день и день».  
  
Солдат поднял голову и посмотрел на луну. Та светилась легким серпом на закатном небе, напротив медленно садящегося солнца. Сумерки уже затапливали лес лиловыми красками.  
  
— Вечер — это день зимы, от луны до луны и океана, и солнца, — сказал Зимний. Савин хмуро шагнул прочь, покосившись на странного человека в черной форме и серебристой рукой. А человек ли то был? Может, и нет, глаза уж слишком пустые. Но красная звезда на плече служила клеймом, удерживающим на поводке правильных людей. Советских. Наверное, все-таки свой. Опасный, пугающий, но свой.  
  
— Привал! — послышался сухой приказ командира. Как будто тот услышал слова Солдата и перевел на язык нормальных людей. Зимний знал про себя, что ненормален. Потому что всегда выживал.  
  
Отряд рассыпался по небольшой поляне. Поляна была чистая, никаких следов крови и мертвых тварей. Солдат нахмурился. Что-то не так. Запах крови не дрожал посреди рева прошлого вихря. Снег был ровный, не как после стычки, когда хлопья разлетались в стороны под копытами и снегоступами.  
  
Люди устраивались на краю, рядом с деревьями. На саму поляну пустили лошадок — местных, коренастых и лохматых, способных выживать в сибирских зимах. Одна из них храпнула, подошла к Солдату, задрала верхнюю губу, снова храпнула. Зимний полез в сумку и дал ей сухарь. Лошадь взяла мягкими губами хрусткий квадратик и задвигала челюстями. На ее шее шерсть росла в разные стороны, и там, где сходились два направления, получались завитки.  
  
— Завитки — ударные волны, рысистые круги начертаны на дне снега, — сказал Зимний лошади, глядя на путаные следы, оставленные отрядом при подходе к поляне. Лошадь всхрапнула согласно, подставила шею для поглаживания.  
  
— Не сказал бы, что мы рысили. Скорее, мы ползли, — хмыкнул молодой Маленченко, гибкий с нежными очертаниями лица. Да и в целом юноша походил на ладную девушку в тулупчике, в надвинутой до бровей шапке с красной звездочкой на лбу. Ресницы покрылись инеем.  
  
— Лес убьет вас в лесу, где вы не найдете места, где снег посреди снега, — сказал Солдат с чем-то жгучим в сердце, заставлявшим так же болезненно смотреть на Маленченко.  
  
— Не пугай, — подошел командир отряда к ним, сузил глаза. — И не надо нас жалеть. Не умрем.  
  
— Жалеть? — поднял брови Зимний, задумчиво глядя на спутанную гриву лошади перед ним. Значит, так называется уголек, лежавший в сердце. — Так точно, товарищ Маленченко.  
  
— Так-то лучше. А ты кыш за водой, — сурово сказал командир сыну. — Пойдешь с Олегом.  
  
— Так точно! — юноша улыбнулся отцу, побежал за котелком. Командир проводил его взглядом. «Глаза — это джунгли для всех, кто влюбился в мир».  
  
оштрафованный солнцем  
свежий воздух дождя  
разревелся ревностью  
чистым расцветом ручья  
громко пульсируют белоснежностью  
противотучи  
мама мышь  
проскользнула в тени  
бессмертие хищных птиц  
мягко в земле по утрам  
в вечнозеленой вечности  
  
Малята лихо цыкнул, взял балалайку с трупа, обтер кое-как снегом от крови.  
  
— Эх-ма! Сыгрррраем! — воскликнул он, покрутив инструмент, как своеобразную дубинку.  
  
Прибрежный тунгусский поселок вокруг был тих, заброшен, на крышах орали вороны, а в бухте в лед вмерз рыбацкий катер. «Нерушимый» накренился набок, показывая борт холодному белому солнцу. Солдат по пути в поселок незаметно коснулся краем ладони борта, как будто погладив спящего товарища. Нет. Спящего близкого человека. Того знакомого незнакомца без имени, который пшеничными отблесками иногда появлялся во снах, оставляя вяжущее чувство горечи на языке.  
  
«Реальность такова, что все во Вселенной есть не что иное, как сон». Сном были и деревянные избы, населенные… неживыми.  
  
— А ты играть хоть умеешь? — ехидно прогудел Савин.  
  
За его спиной растерзанные трупы свешивались из окон, лежали на земле и сидели у дровяников, глядя в небо мерзлыми глазами. Твари никого не щадили.  
  
— Надо будет, сыграю, — зубасто хмыкнул Малята.  
  
— Отдай малому. Он умеет, — посоветовал гигант. — И не балалайкой по башке, а нормально. Пальцами по струнам.  
  
— Пальцами по струууунам, — протянул Малята. — А ноготочками по хую не хочет?  
  
— Себе пробегись, — заметил младший Маленченко, словно выросший из-под земли.  
  
Малята вздрогнул, Савин хрюкнул от смеха.  
  
— Давайте вашу балалайку. Посмотрим, что можно сделать…  
  
Младший Маленченко глянул на труп, лежавший на снегу. То, что было человеком, зияло разорванной спиной. Обрывки шкуры и тканой одежды торчали вокруг страшной раны, в которой покрылся легким инеем белый позвоночник. Рядом лежали винтовка и походные сумки. Юноша нахмурился, вздохнул. Балалайка среди этого всего смотрелась странновато.  
  
— Винтовка — это хобби веселой ночи на могиле львов, и это звон льда, — печально сказал Солдат.  
  
Савин потряс головой. А Маленченко кивнул, грустно глядя на то, что буквально час назад было живым, играло на балалайке, храбро стреляло, а теперь лежало посреди снега и льда, само медленно превращаясь в лед небытия.  
  
— Твоя правда.  
  
— Ты понял, что он сказал? — недоверчиво спросил Малята.  
  
— Приблизительно, — ответил юноша.  
  
Солдат ни на что не надеялся, но все-таки его царапнуло. И правда. Разве можно ему ждать, что кто-то его поймет? Солдат говорит не так, как другие. Не получается.  
  
«Я пойду в ад, независимо от того, что я говорю, и я никого не буду винить».  
  
— Сорок семь человек. Кажется, — долетело до ушей Зимнего. — Считать трудно, потому что некоторые разобраны на куски.  
  
Командир кивнул сержанту Погодину. Сухой неулыбчивый северянин с перебитым носом стоял рядом с ним и щурился на проводника — тунгуса. Тот задумчиво брел к ограде поселка, глядя на землю. Остановился, посмотрел на лес.  
  
— Ушли туда, — махнул тунгус, поворачиваясь и возвращаясь к командиру, аккуратно ступая в свои же следы. — Час назад.  
  
— К берлоге? — спросил командир.  
  
— Думаю, так, — ответил квадратный смуглолицый охотник в телогрейке.  
  
Командир кивнул, повернулся к избам. Живые выносили то, что уже не нужно было мертвым — колбасу, сушеное мясо, воду — и складывали в сумки, висевшие на боках лошадок. Старший скользнул взглядом по Зимнему, по Савину, по балалайке в руках у сына. Повернулся к Погодину, что-то тихо сказал.  
  
Сержант кивнул, отошел на чистое место и запустил вверх сигнальную ракету. Зеленая точка взлетела, вспыхнула, разбрасывая светлячки, и пошла вниз, медленно дрожаще угасая.  
  
Солдат запрокинул голову, посмотрел в равнодушное голубое небо. Там не было беспорядочно лежавших трупов, сломанных костей, выдавленных глаз, потеков крови. Небо было пустым и чистым.  
  
— Конечная реальность жизни заключается в том, что она является самым неисчерпаемым беспорядком, — сказал он вслух, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.  
  
мертвые люди не в синей тени неба  
мертвые люди кричат с дороги  
мертвые люди кричат и ждут, когда вы пойдете  
сбросить мертвую плоть  
мертвые люди находятся вне опасности  
мертвые люди поддельные  
мертвые люди сумасшедшие, и они не знают, что с ними не так  
мертвые люди плачут и разговаривают  
мертвые люди причудливые  
вы, кстати, мертвы  
я мертв, кстати  
  
А вот теперь в воздухе пахло кровью. Начиная с поселка тунгусов, перед отрядом словно бы плыл шлейф — запах крови, смерти и котят бездны. Солдат успокоился. Так должно быть. Вечное ощущение дежавю исчезло, но запах был знаком. В то же время спокойно, но грустно сознавать, что мертвые люди находятся вне опасности. Отряду только предстоит стать спокойным, и это всегда болезненно, мокро, хрустко и рычаще. А Солдату никогда не быть вне опасности.  
  
Твари все еще шли далеко впереди. Мощные мускулистые и зубастые создания бегали на четырех лапах, и были сильнее любого человека. Даже Савина. Даже Зимнего. Они передвигались очень быстро. Но след за ними оставался четким, пятная снег кровью и волокнами мяса. Солдат понимал, что отряд шел по правильному пути, хотя он перестал узнавать места.  
  
Где-то за день до тунгусского поселка Зимний обнаружил, что лес вокруг незнаком. Нет, даже за несколько часов до той поляны, где не было следов побоища. «Слышу аккуратный звук молчания и падаю из параллелей с паранойей, создав мелодию, которую я разорву на звук новостей». Но эти новости не принесли бы пользы. Поэтому Зимний молчал, никому не говоря, что не узнает леса, по которому сейчас шел.  
  
Возможно, в этом смысл задания: пройти по новому пути. Вероятно, именно так и получится выйти к месту, откуда приходят котята бездны.  
Возможно, командир справится с поставленной задачей. И больше не будут погибать люди, хоть смерть и приносит спокойствие. Солдату не нравилась смерть, приходившая от тварей. Потому что это тревожно извращенное беспокойство, беспорядочное тревожное расстройство, тревожное.  
  
Вечером вышли на охотничью избушку у края небольшой поляны. Естественно, сначала командир последил какое-то время в бинокль, нет ли чего внутри. Признаков движения не наблюдалось. Тогда отправили вперед пару человек из отряда. Через пару минут они вышли из избушки и махнули: все хорошо, никаких тварей или даже обычных зверей внутри.  
  
cлепота — это освещение  
сияет, как цыганка и бабочка  
единственное зеркало — кожа —  
медленно превращается в сумерки  
  
— Эй, малой, — после скромного ужина позвал Савин. — Сыграй нам. Развей тоску, штоле.  
  
Младший Маленченко взял балалайку и принялся тренькать, перебирая струны. Звук был деликатный. В ночном лесу это хорошо слушалось. Солдат сидел у деревьев, спиной к костру и людям, смотрел во тьму. Сторожил отряд. Шлейф крови и смерти продолжал стелиться вокруг людей. В багровых джунглях птицы сырые.  
  
Тихие струны наводили задумчивость. Зимний опустил глаза на миг, заметил желтоватое свечение под корой дерева рядом. Еле заметное, но все равно казалось, что дерево изнутри пылает янтарным пламенем. Зимний поддел ножом кору и отломал кусок. Внутри бежало янтарное сияние, зловеще переливаясь, как светильник мертвых.  
  
— Горячо ли проглотить солнечный свет? — спросил себя тихо Зимний. Если дерево проглотило его, то осталось ли живым? Зимой у всех ветви голые. Не разберешь, кто жив, а кто высох.  
  
Горячо было видеть солнечные вспышки с тем незнакомцем из снов. Пшеничные волосы, прямой нос, твердый подбородок. Только лицо не менялось, а остальное бывало разным. То парень глядел снизу вверх, знакомо морща лоб. Между бровями пролегала складка, которую всегда хотелось разгладить — пальцем или поцелуем. Зимний тянулся, и блондин исчезал. То человек смотрел на него сверху вниз, вел пальцем по карте или по груди Солдата, смотрел внимательно. А хмурился точно так же. И так же нужно было коснуться его морщинки, и Солдат тянулся, и все пропадало.  
  
Шаги были почти бесшумные, но Зимний все равно понял, что к нему подходят сзади. Он мог мечтать и задумываться, сколько угодно, но выучка никуда не девалась. В отличие от человека с пшеничными волосами.  
  
— Наш народ верит, что эти места прокляты, — негромко сказал тунгус, глядя на янтарное свечение, прослеживая его от дерева до большого выворотня поодаль. Сияние прорывалось из-под земли, и там, где оно выходило наружу, курился дымок. — С каждым днем их все больше в лесу.  
  
Зимний кивнул. Что ж, неясная угроза впереди становилась все ощутимей. Тунгус присел на корточки рядом с Солдатом, глянул вниз. Янтарный свет мерцающе переливался, струясь под корой дерева, и отблески падали на то, что казалось камнями, покрытым снегом. Охотник протянул руку к одному из них, смахнул снег. Камень оказался белым черепом в ушанке. На меховом лбу тускло краснела крошечная звездочка.  
  
Так, значит, сюда уже приходили советские. Только это было давно. Раньше, чем мог (и не мог) вспомнить Солдат. Череп не вызывал никакого ощущения дежавю.  
  
Тунгус печально кивнул, поднялся и ушел к костру.  
  
Зомби странного пейзажа,  
пальцы луны — деревья —  
в присутствии Всемогущего  
не видят ничего нового:  
у богов жизни — сумерки.  
Идет дождь и очищает медведей,  
дочерей нечестивых зверей.  
Ночь сказала вслух  
Ваш пульс пианист,  
Все больны на рассвете.  
  
В ночное небо взлетела красная сигнальная ракета, полыхнула угрожающим светом, и несколько мгновений котята бездны словно были залиты сияющей багровой кровью. Они бежали по лесу, с пугающей скоростью приближаясь к отряду.  
  
— Огонь! — скомандовал командир.  
  
Первые твари словно споткнулись и упали, заливая темной кровью. Зимний видел в прицеле автомата зубастые пасти и методично их отстреливал. Помогали вспышки от выстрелов и свет луны — давнего печального друга. На белом снегу темные тела хорошо выделялись. Главным было учесть невероятную скорость. Снайперка тут не помогала — слишком медленная. А вот автомат справлялся.  
  
Все-таки около двадцати котят прорвались к отряду, и ночь распороли первые вопли боли. Твари вцеплялись и рвали острыми зубами людей. Еще они скакали по деревьям.  
  
— Сзади! — заорал кто-то. Солдат резко повернулся, выстрелил в тварь. Вторая пронеслась рядом, но Зимний вовремя присел, спасая голову, и успел выставить нож. Лезвие вспороло поджарый ребристый бок, из раны плеснула кровь. Котенок взвизгнул и упал на снег — только соседу Зимнего это не помогло. Тварь снесла ему голову одним ударом. Из шеи брызнул фонтанчик крови, которая ночью казалась черной.  
  
Солдат, сидя, выстрелил в тварь, пролетавшую над ним в прыжке. Снес голову чудищу, которое чуть не дотянулось до Савина. Вовремя подстрелил сухожилия твари, которая уже раскрыла пасть на младшего Маленченко, сидевшего у дерева. Командир добил тварь выстрелом в голову, взял сына за грудки, заставил его подняться и идти.  
  
— Уходим!  
  
А небо-то рассветало. Как быстро идет время. Казалось, бой длился целую вечность — но нет, вот уже рассвет. Здесь близко был полярный круг, и солнце уходило спать ненадолго, через несколько минут поднимаясь на свой пост.  
  
За спинами отряда остались лежать двое. Солдат уходил последним и смотрел на тех, кого успел узнать за эти дни. Неважно, как их звали. Неважно, кем они были. Жизнь — это всего лишь несколько падений на дне океана. Но все-таки — жаль, что им пришлось умереть вот так.  
  
— Почему ты смотришь на небо? — поинтересовался Малята, проходя мимо.  
  
— У нас есть все, что нужно, чтобы увидеть, что небо — это небо, — ответил Солдат. Малята крякнул и покачал головой.  
  
А небо было чистым и спокойным. Облака были как иней на стеклянной крышке криокамеры. Несколько дней назад Солдат проснулся. Смотрел на белое, чистое, размазанное — пока зрение не сфокусировалось. Тогда из ничто проступил потолок. Иней на стекле. Стекло. Потом крышку подняли, и Солдата вывели наружу. У техперсонала синели ногти от холода.  
  
Это было, наверное, неделю назад. Солдат помнил это ощущение прохлады и чистоты, и спрашивал себя — может ли небо быть такой крышкой для всей земли? И в таком случае, когда ее поднимут?  
  
— Смотрим в окно миллионов дней, — задумчиво сказал он небу. Попрощался с мертвыми и ушел за отрядом вперед.  
  
Он ощущал, что так далеко еще не продвигался. Его соратникам до сих пор не удавалось выживать столь долго. Хотя откуда он это знал? Зимний высчитывал это из ощущений дежавю, которые исчезли пару дней назад. Он часто сталкивался с ним, но не помнил, откуда возникало чувство. Просто знал, что где находится и куда надо идти. Что уже бывал здесь.  
  
Считать ли жизни людей преимуществом? Считать ли это знаком, что в конце миссии хотя бы часть отряда уцелеет? Солдат ценил их. «Есть так много людей, которые живут в своей жизни и живут в своих домах, но им не нужно жить». Эти, что шли с ним в одном отряде, заслуживали остаться живыми. Может быть, не очень здоровыми. Но Солдат считал, что им нужно жить. Хотя не он принимал решения.  
  
— Товарищ Маленченко. Разрешите обратиться, — донесся голос Погодина. Командир и сержант ехали в конце отряда, и Солдат мог слышать их разговор. В ясную погоду зимний лес очень далеко передавал звуки.  
  
— Разрешаю.  
  
— У нас осталось мало людей. Я бы предложил вернуться и присоединиться к другим отрядам.  
  
— Я говорил с майором об этом. В тунгусском поселке. Он считает, что мы справимся, и людей хватит. Таким образом, мы сможем охватить большую площадь и быстрее найти логово.  
  
— А как же воздушная разведка?  
  
— Они заняты. У меня нет информации, чем именно, — горько сказал командир. — Мы одни. В эти дни тьма везде. И нам самим придется найти путь.  
Старший Маленченко и сержант замолчали, сберегая дыхание.  
  
— Вы здесь, чтобы насладиться красотой мрака, — тихо сказал Солдат. Ему хотелось откликнуться на слова командира. Хотелось сказать: вот почему они здесь. Вот в чем их задача: прийти и умереть. Но Зимний не мог сказать открыто подобное, потому что подрывать дух бойцов — неправильно. Они могут сдаться слишком рано. А это неправильно.  
  
Ведь только Зимний считает себя мертвым. Он видел образ человека, и образ человека был поглощен кровью мертвых. Он видел его в зеркале.  
А они думают, что живут.  
  
усталость, перепады настроения, безумие  
влюбиться, мастурбировать  
чувствовать себя грязным  
угрюмый смех, обморок  
чувство беспомощности  
жарко, жарко  
лихорадка  
утонуть в горячей воде  
почувствовать тепло  
падать  
упал ~~ V  
низкие температуры  
холод ~~ V  
мне холодно  
жарко  
Просыпайтесь, чтобы увидеть обои  
  
— Хищные птицы — нежить в середине легких, — сказал Солдат. Растерзанный ястреб лежал у дерева, и это почему-то было грустнее, чем белые человеческие черепа рядом. Твари никого не щадили.  
  
Отряд вышел на скалу, которая словно была сложена из стопки плоских огромных камней разного размера. По ним можно было спускаться вниз. Внизу мело снегом в ущелье. Солдат стоял на краю, у дерева, а черепа можно было пнуть и сбросить вниз. Но он так не делал. Он боролся с неизвестно откуда взявшимся желанием спрыгнуть в ущелье. Потому что… это было откуда-то знакомо. Снег, горы, ущелье, падение.  
Но если Зимний так поступит, то подведет весь отряд. Нельзя.  
  
— Товарищ командир! — позвал тунгус. Он стоял на одном колене у края скалистого обрыва: шагни, и падешь вниз. Еще не в бездну, бездна находилась дальше, в логове тварей. Но Солдат чувствовал, что до нее осталось немного. Воздух был тяжелым даже тут, высоко на скале, а сумерки казались ночью.  
  
Командир подошел к охотнику. Тот посторонился, открывая взгляду замерзший труп. Целый, не разделанный на лоскуты, как обычно после тварей. Человек умер раньше ястреба — птица-то совсем «свежая», не замерзла до состояния камня. Только белый иней успел покрыть красную плоть.  
  
Зимний наклонил голову и отступил назад, чуть дальше от края пропасти. Повернул голову, следя за охотником и командиром. Тунгус общупал труп и вытащил из кармана удостоверение, передал старшему.  
  
— Ка Гэ Бэ, — задумчиво сказал командир, раскрыв корочки.  
  
Погодин подошел, увидел документы, нахмурился.  
  
– Двенадцатый отдел Второго управления… Наш, — заметил сержант. — Странно, что послали аж прям с корочками. Вот нас, солдат, понятное дело, мы пушечное мясо. Мы никто, а погибнем, так никто не вспомнит.  
  
— Всякий раз, когда никто не хочет быть человеком, больше ничего не может быть сделано, — тихо сказал Солдат, глядя в неуютную снежную пропасть.  
  
Командир покосился на него, хотел что-то сказать, но его внимание отвлек тунгус, снова что-то передавая. На сей раз это была небольшая толстенькая книжечка. Товарищ Маленченко открыл ее, и тут поднял обе брови. Он прочитал что-то, захлопнул и сунул книгу мертвого себе за пазуху.  
  
— Погодин. Сигналь, — отрывисто сказал он. — Спускаемся и идем дальше.  
  
Сержант пустил в небо ракету, вспыхнувшую зеленым потусторонним светом. Люди осторожно принялись спускаться, ведя лошадей на поводу. Мохнатые крепкие лошадки переступали копытами, всхрапывая и встряхивая гривами. Зимний на миг закрыл глаза.  
  
черный свет  
ледяной огонь  
кости пчел  
церебральное небо  
я собираюсь быть твоим зоопарком  
невозможно услышать, как волки говорят о маммоне  
я немного мыши или птицы  
я собираюсь быть травой  
тутовым деревом в лесу  
сухожилия соснового леса  
в вечнозеленой вечности  
бессмертие хищных птиц  
воды земли темны  
я собираюсь быть медом.  
  
— Кем он был? — спросил голос Погодина.  
  
— Майором, — ответил командир. — Борис Гришин. Был приписан к операции Гадес.  
  
— Знакомо?  
  
— Только слухи, — послышался звук затяжки сигаретой. — Но дневник их подтверждает.  
  
Зимний внимательно чистил автомат, сидя в большой палатке, сооруженной из нескольких плащ-палаток отряда. Чистил, выбрасывал мусор, смазывал маслом. Потом точно так же принялся ухаживать за своей рукой: капать из небольшого шприца особое масло в сочленения между пластинами и тут же вытирать излишки. Но до блеска не натирал, наоборот, старался оставить мутную масляную пленку. Только идиот начищает до блеска оружие в походе.  
  
— Операцию организовали на базе местных мифов. В сороковом году Гришина отправили на миссию, — тихо говорил командир. Так тихо, что его слышал только близко сидевший Погодин. И еще Зимний в дальнем конце палатки. Но это не вина командира.  
  
Зашуршали страницы книжечки. Погодин чему-то хмыкнул, заглядывая в нее, кивнул.  
  
— Он был оккультистом, — продолжил командир. — Майору назначили миссию: провести ритуал черной магии, известный у коряков. С его помощью надеялись вызвать… гм, существ, чтобы победить Гитлера. По каким-то причинам ритуал пошел наперекосяк. Твари из-под земли выползли. Но слушаться Гришина не стали…  
  
— Нам нужно доложить об этом начальству, — сказал Погодин. — Они с этим покончат.  
  
— Они скорее с нами покончат, — с горечью сказал командир. — За то, что раскрыли их ошибки. Дневник Гришина — свидетельство, которому не положено существовать. Нет, товарищ. Главное — наша миссия.  
  
«Пастух не знает, что он делает, его задача — сделать это». Зимний беззвучно вздохнул, последний раз провел тряпкой по своей руке и спрятал ветошь в боковой карман на штанах.  
  
на орбите ада  
порочный круг снов  
на орбите ада  
рвота сумерек  
на орбите ада  
страдания и полынь  
на орбите ада  
боль и червь  
на орбите ада  
кости пчел  
я не знаю, что делать  
на орбите ада  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь видел такое огромное логово?  
  
— Никогда.  
  
Малята покачал головой, сдвинул шапку набок, вглядываясь в огромную воронку в земле. Над ней кружились вороны, деревья склонились в ее сторону. Землю заметало снегом, но он тут же таял, и поэтому черная воронка заметно выделялась на выбеленном фоне. Янтарное свечение полыхало, вырываясь на поверхность из глубоких нор внутри воронки. Даже здесь, на плато соседнего холма, ощущался жар, который шел от логова.  
  
— Малята! — сказал командир.  
  
— Да, тащ кмндир!  
  
— Пора тебе отработать свои деньги.  
  
— Есть, тащ кмндир!  
  
Сгущался вечер. Желтое свечение становилось заметнее. В столбах неверного света плясали пылинки, вздымаясь от почвы вверх. Словно над воронкой роились клубы насекомых. Мухи над трупами. Солдат и Малята приближались к самой большой дыре — входу в логово.  
  
— Очень важно на мгновение увидеть состояние души ночью, — сказал Зимний.  
  
«В глубине души я выгляжу как янтарь».  
  
— Души хуеши, — буркнул Малята. — Выжить бы. Логовище пыздец, мама дорогая. Как бы синенькие не впиймали нас, прежде чем мы их в бздюху тогось. Будет нам не бздюха*, а жопа.  
  
У Солдата поднимались дыбом волоски — на шее, на спине и на правой руке. Казалось, что левая рука потрескивала электричеством, раз уж волос на ней не было. Здесь не пели птицы, не шуршали животные. Только иногда слышался неприятный скрежет из дырок поменьше наверху. Солдат тут же поворачивался в сторону звука, глядя через прицел. Но никто не выскакивал.  
  
Малята сгорбился под тюками взрывчатки и что-то бурчал себе под нос. На Солдата ничего не навесили — ради сохранения мобильности в бою.  
Вошли внутрь. Земляной пол спускался вниз по наклонной, и через какое-то время они вышли к развилке. Впереди угрожающе чернели еще три таких же крупных входа. Противный скрежет стал громче, а янтарное сияние — ярче. Казалось, что светился уже сам воздух.  
  
Малята со стуком захлопнул рот. Вздохнул. И молча принялся шустро расставлять пачки динамита. Солдат следил за обстановкой, держа фонарик в кисти левой руки, а ее предплечьем поддерживая ствол автомата. Вот в дыре слева показался первый котенок бездны, сверкнул угольками глаз в круге света от фонарика.  
  
Зимний выстрелил ему в голову. Вот в соседней. Вот еще один. И еще. Твари начали выползать плотнее, как расплодившиеся тараканы. Зимний стрелял точно, но в одиночку сдерживать — сложно.  
  
— Жизнь — это немного катастрофа, — сказал Солдат.  
  
— Зараз, — отрывисто сказал Малята.  
  
Он положил последнюю пачку динамита на пол, отошел назад, протягивая немного шнура. Солдат тоже сделал пару шагов назад, отстреливаясь от котят.  
  
Звук спички о коробок, вспышка теплого света отбросила длинную тень Солдата на тварей. Полыхнули красные глазки — как угольки после только что проведенной бомбежки города.  
  
— Тикай! — заорал Малята и рванул к выходу. Солдат тут же последовал за ним. Скрежет от тварей стал уже оглушать. Зимний отстреливался, не глядя, успевая только вовремя снимать котят, которые забегали вперед и падали на них с земляного свода, как клещи.  
  
Они выбежали на свежий воздух и понеслись к соседнему холму, где был остальной отряд. Послышалось гулкое «Уххх!», и земля стала проседать под ними. Малята и Солдат неслись, что было сил, и все время казалось — вот, сейчас почва исчезнет, они провалятся, и все будет кончено.  
  
«Большинству людей нравится терять свою жизнь».  
  
Каким-то чудом они все-таки успели, взнеслись к командиру и другим отрядам. Малята упал лицом на снег и замер, тяжело дыша. Солдат встал рядом с командиром, повернулся к логову.  
  
Взрыв заставил сползти половину холма с воронкой, обнажив бесчисленные дыры и ходы. И сейчас на склонах становилось черно — не от горячей земли, а от тварей, высыпавших наружу муравьями из разрушенного муравейника.  
  
Савин громко сглотнул.  
  
— Жизнь — лучшая вещь в мире, но это не имеет значения, — бесстрастно проговорил Солдат, разглядывая котят бездны. Такого количества тварей еще никому не приходилось видеть. И отряд ошарашенно молчал перед лицом очевидной и неминуемой смерти.  
  
Вот она. Вот их миссия. В конечном итоге, пусть даже по незнакомым дорогам, но люди все-таки вышли к неизбежному. Единственно возможному финалу, если рядом находится Зимний Солдат.  
  
Он успокоился. Отряд даже по новым дорогам все-таки дошел до пункта назначения. Теперь все умрут.  
  
Командир повернулся к отряду. Лицо у него было застывшее. Как у других Солдат в их криокамерах. Зимний их видел. Это было, как смертники среди ночи. Вот и старший Маленченко застыл.  
  
— Мы не сможем уйти на лошадях от такой толпы, — смертельно спокойно сказал командир. — В лесу они нас порвут на клочья. Будем биться здесь. Погодин! Приведи мне самую быструю нашу лошадь. Каминский! Выгрузи все боеприпасы и взрывчатку. Максим, Олег! Возьмете заряды и установите в основание холма. Савин, Малята, поставьте пулеметы на наши фланги.  
  
Зимний бесстрастно ждал, когда командир отдаст приказ и ему.  
  
— А чем я могу помочь? — спросил младший Маленченко.  
  
Командир посмотрел на него. Корка льда на лице треснула, и из-под нее выглянула черная боль. Погодин подошел с белой лошадью, дал поводья командиру. Старший Маленченко перевел взгляд на Зимнего.  
  
— Скажи штабу наши координаты. Чтобы все тут разбомбили.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, мне жаль, что меня нет, — Зимний покачал головой и взял младшего Маленченко за плечо, слегка подтолкнул к командиру. — Он.  
  
Ведь юноша весит намного меньше, чем Зимний. И, следовательно, у него больше шансов добраться до штаба. А то, что Солдат здесь умрет, так и хорошо. Когда-то ему надо умереть. Он устал от бесконечных повторений. И сын командира выживет — что тоже хорошо.  
  
Лицо командира стало страшным. Потом он коротко кивнул, всунул поводья в руку сыну.  
  
— Держись крепче. Она та еще бестия, — проскрежетал он. — Один из нас сможет добраться, пока мы тут сдерживаем тварей.  
  
— Папа?! — но Погодин уже потянул юношу за плечо к лошади, едва ли не пинком заставил усесться.  
  
— Но я лучше умру с тобой! Прошу, позволь остаться! — лошадь начала плясать под младшим Маленченко.  
  
— Дай майору наши координаты, — с нажимом повторил командир. — Пусть пришлют бомбардировщики.  
  
— Папа, пожалуйста!  
  
— Это… приказ.  
  
Командир хлопнул парня по плечу и пошел к краю площадки.  
  
— Гони во весь дух и не оглядывайся назад! — велел сержант, хлопнул лошадь по крупу. Та порскнула вперед и помчалась в лес. А за ней поскакали остальные лошади — люди сняли весь груз с животных и отпустили, чтобы у них было больше шанса выжить. Да и не нужно, чтобы лошадки мешались здесь, на поле последней битвы.  
  
Твари у логова перестали скрежетать и завыли.  
  
— Меня не волнует ночь моей жизни, — бесстрастно сказал Солдат, словно отвечая им.  
  
Зимний переглянулся с командиром, кивнул, взял автомат наизготовку.  
  
— Товарищи! — Маленченко повернулся к отряду, глянул в глаза людям. — Для меня было честью жить и сражаться вместе с вами.  
  
— Честь для нас! — откликнулись мужчины, салютуя винтовками и автоматами. Командир кивнул и вышел на самый край обрыва, заняв первую позицию. Прицелился.  
  
И нет места для сна, нет солнечного света, нет льда, никакого Бруклина, никаких струн, кистей и красок, полудня. Нет маленького друга, нет хлеба и плода на столе, нет необходимости следить за его астмой, нет прикроватных ламп.  
  
Савин рычал, строча из пулемета по тварям. Солдат глохнул от грохота и стрелял сам — как машина, размеренно, строго по головам, попадая в каждого зубастого котенка бездны.  
  
Руны гидры легки, и легкие горят вместе с ними, и нет воды. Лев — это не тот, у кого есть сила. Маленький друг был львом. Люди, которые были на грани попыток убить дракона. Море льда, миндаль, братья и орел — то, что помнится. Море пена на губах, губы на губах холмов. Нелегко видеть свет неба, свет луны плотный. Свет ночи непрост.  
  
Твари накатывались волнами, пулеметы останавливали их, землю устилали трупы, и создания из иного мира бежали по своим мертвецам. Кровь брызгала, как ведра краски, как вода, в которую бросали камни. Зимний методично отстреливал свой сектор, стараясь помогать и другим. И постепенно что-то брезжило в его голове, как будто рассветное солнце пыталось подняться из-за туч, и не могло.  
  
И свет живых существ, рифма души и душа зверя. Орел, запах, туманные цветы, волк, печень льва, незнакомец в звездно-полосатом и снег, щит и поезд. В могиле запах джаза увядает, и лев увядает: алый разорван. Тот, в чьей руке звездный щит, — это открытая рана, а волосы его похожи на пшеницу.  
  
Каминский бросал гранаты, а Малята хищно щерился за другим пулеметом. Ошметки мяса расплескивались вокруг холма, где оборонялись люди. Перед командиром выскочила первая тварь, которая смогла пробиться через заградительный огонь. Зимний снес ее выстрелом. Вот оно. Волны докатились до людей. Смерть близко.  
  
Твари прыгнули, заслоняя небо. Патроны закончились. Командир сидел у ручки детонатора и отбивался пустым пистолетом. На его груди расползалось красное пятно. Он мельком глянул на Солдата — тот кивнул. Пора взрывать все к чертям.  
  
— Давай, пойдем к концу линии, и мы увидимся снова, — выдохнул Зимний, вынимая ножи и подставляя левую руку под удар тяжелого тела.  
  
Свет застревает во льду, как хриплая рябь в сутолоке миллионов жемчужин.  
  
И мы увидимся снова.  
  
И разрушились травы моря, и ярость взорвалась, и время провалилось: и крыло желтого такси, и дыхание жизни, и пшеничной макушки. И запах меда от светлых волос. И травы, которые были посреди земли, и звери полевые, какие были среди моря. И исчезла трава моря, и тень моря, и волны легли посреди моря, и волны будут ждать, и все будет забыто. И сказал ему Господь: не покидай сад, потому что кровь всех этих упадет в море, и ярость закончится. Не бойся.  
  
Мое сердце горячее и холодное.  
Разве ты не хочешь быть тем, кого любишь.  
Не нужно беспокоиться о различии между жизнью и смертью.  
Радость жизни очень важна в жизни нашей души, но мы живем в жизни смерти.  
Стив Роджерс.  
Я был кричащим кричащим криком, кричащим криком, кричащим у меня в голове.  
  
Когда Зимний открыл глаза, вокруг него снова толпились лица. Обеспокоенные, озадаченные, деловитые люди носились среди белого кафеля, копались в теле Зимнего. Левая рука лежала отдельно, сгорбленные механики пыхтели над ней.  
  
— Проклятье. Опять, — цыкнул человек в белой маске. — Добавь еще.  
  
— Стив, — еле шевельнул губами Зимний.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ст-тив…  
  
— Не тормози, — цыкнул врач на ассистента, уже не глядя на Зимнего. — Убирай кровь.  
  
В глазах расплылась чернильная темнота.  
  
Я был утром этого года, но для моего друга я был в коме.  
Приходите,  
в конце миллионов дней,  
вы сможете играть  
в игру на вершине истории,  
и вы найдете луну,  
скрывающуюся в небе  
на горизонте  
в конце книги  
в конце пустыни  
вы сможете играть  
и хорошо выспаться  
в конце света  
в одинокой пустыне  
это ваша работа, чтобы получить лунную пену.  
  
— Отчет принят, — сухо сказал женский голос. Зимний открыл глаза, просыпаясь от гипноза. Он сидел на массивном диване в кабинете. Застекленные стеллажи были забиты книгами, на которых читались имена: Бехтерев, Зинченко, Блонский, Ланге, Леонтьев, Лурия. «Память и мышление», «Потребности, мотивы и эмоции». Солдат видел это совсем не в первый раз.  
  
Женщина в военной форме нажала на клавишу бобинника, останавливая запись. Поднялась со стула и села за рабочий стол, склонилась над документами. Зимний смотрел на ее идеальный пробор — ровная белая ниточка через блестящие светлые волосы. Она, должно быть, психолог. Да, точно. И на погонах — полковник. Ощущение дежавю окрепло и вернулось.  
  
Солдат поморщился. Он, оказывается, привык жить без дежавю. Те несколько дней казались… настоящими.  
  
— Разрешите обратиться.  
  
— Разрешаю, — ответила она.  
  
— Маленченко? — спросил Зимний.  
  
— Кто? — женщина, не мигая, уставилась на него.  
  
— Бомбардировщики.  
  
— Авиация разбомбила все в указанном вами квадрате. Ваша миссия выполнена. В штабе выписывают вам награду. У меня к вам вопрос, товарищ Зимний. Почему вы не вернулись?  
  
— Маленченко, — повторил Солдат.  
  
— Ваша задача была вернуться в конце миссии. Один или с живыми товарищами. Почему вы этого не сделали?  
  
— Сын.  
  
Психолог подняла брови, внимательно посмотрела на Солдата.  
  
— Чей сын? — спросила она.  
  
— Маленченко.  
  
— Почему именно он?  
  
— Выжить.  
  
У полковника стало странное лицо. Она потерла лоб, словно пытаясь сообщить тяжелую новость. Солдат следил за ее мимикой, вычисляя, что же на самом деле психолог говорит своим телом. Выходит, младший Маленченко не выжил.  
  
Женщина с цветом волос, который цеплял и тревожил своей пшеничностью, вздохнула. Глянула почему-то на часы, висевшие на стене за спиной Солдата. Сцепила руки в замок и произнесла:  
  
— За безответственное оставление ценного актива без присмотра на вражеской территории товарищ Алексей Маленченко приговорен к расстрелу.  
  
Зимний опустил голову. Внутри жгло, но он не хотел говорить об этом психологу.  
  
— Единственное, что случится, это то, что мы умрем, — сказал он, глядя на железные пальцы.  
  
— Мы все рано или поздно умираем, — мягко сказала женщина. Вздохнула, подписала что-то. Тут раздался звонок телефона. Психолог подняла трубку.  
  
— Да. Да, товарищ генерал. Зимний готов к… размещению в криокамере.  
  
черный свет  
ледяной огонь  
кости пчел  
Я просто ищу человека, который не хочет от меня избавиться.  
  
Иней покрывал крышку узорчатой корочкой. Зимний закрыл глаза. Дежавю, но теперь дежавю было приятным. Потому что — в который раз? — начинал сниться сон.  
  
Со мною нет его, но он теперь кругом, и голова идет от сновидений кругом.  
Мне снится старый друг, как первая любовь, которая вовек уже невозвратима.

**Author's Note:**

> *бздюха – пепел на диалекте Кубани.
> 
> Использован результат работы алгоритма текстовой нейросети и стихотворения Евтушенко «Старый друг».


End file.
